The Hands Stained With Sin
by Limitless Musings
Summary: Five years after the adventure in the well and the world has broken out in an all out war between humans and demons. The only way to fix the future is to revisit the past. But will Kagome's actions in the past cost her future?


Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha however I DO own several of characters mentioned in this story (Hatake, Kazuhiro, Kotone, Takeshi, etc)

_Summary:_Five years later and the world has broken out in an all out war between humans and demons. The only way to fix the future is to revisit the past. But will Kagome's actions in the past cost her future?

_**The Hands Stained with Sin**_

**Chapter ****One: **Consequences of Choices…

Bullets sprayed across the wall behind her. The sounds of terrified screams filled the building. Kagome ducked underneath a felled steel beam nearby for cover. She rolled over on her back and waited patiently. Just moments later a ball of fire passed over her head. _'Damn the Hibana clan! This will be tougher than expected.' _She briefly thought to herself before jumping from her hiding spot. Kagome aimed her bow and released an arrow straight into the heart of the fire demon. Its body slowly disintegrated, as if it had been burned from the inside out. All that was left was an emerald amulet he had worn across his neck. A sapphire eye narrowed at the object.

She cautiously picked it up and cringed. The image of a dark haired man grinning sheepishly flashed in her mind. She knew this amulet like the back of her hand. She could never forget it. She could never forget _him_. Unable to spend any more time reminiscing, Kagome grabbed what little supplies she managed to gather on the excursion and signaled to her other companions via radio.

"Time to withdraw. Their reinforcements will arrive soon." She tucked the amulet into her backpack and carefully crept past a toadie—at least that's what she liked to call them. They were frog-like demons with little power and a lot of vocal chords. They were sent in to be used as an alarm system for the more powerful demons. Jaken certainly came to mind when describing them, however even that little frog-face maintained more intelligence than these creatures. At the very least he could hold his own when it came to battle. These creatures could not. Her hand moved for a blade in her sleeve. They weren't even aware that they were being used. They merely just rushed to the front line to please their "master" and were killed when they were no longer useful. Often quite brutally too.

The toadie paced between two steel pillars. The building itself was unfinished before the first assault, but it was great grounds for necessary materials. It was supposed to have been a center of the Economic Recovery that they had been experiencing. Before it was even completed, the entire world went to hell. Quite literally. She paused to glance over his position. This toadie was even shorter in stature than most. In comparison, he would only be at shin height of her legs, as opposed to the typical knee-high height. His mouth was extra wide and protruded slightly. A grotesque boil oozed puss from the junction of his neck and collarbone. His very skin seemed have to a thin veil of mucus covering it. Overall, he posed less than one percent chance of causing her any serious harm. However, the little toad reached into his inner pocket and grabbed what appeared to be a stone.

"Fukushu." Kagome heard him say briefly before throwing the stone in the air. It exploded in a funnel of black. From the dark abyss appeared a hand with black dagger-like claws. She was immediately on alert and ducked further into her hiding place. With a throwing knife in hand, she was prepared to go on the offensive should the situation require it. The demon fully emerged from the portal within seconds. The first thing she noticed was gravity-defying orange colored hair. The second was the eyes. They were black like a void. _'He's part of the Hibana…'_ Kagome noted. The Hibana were a band of fire demons that dwelled at the heart of what used to be Tokyo. They were one of the most powerful and ancient demons that existed. Even in the feudal era there weren't too many other clans that could challenge them. Only the Nagare clan had enough power to possibly challenge them, but that was merely due to an elemental advantage. Where Hibana were of fire, Nagare were of water.

They had always been mortal enemies from the start, so it was no surprise that at the beginning of the assaults on humanity they refused to fight together. In the end, the Hibana massacred the Nagare. It caused quite a stir amongst the demon community, splitting them into multiple different factions. Now only the Hibana and a few other clans were fighting to destroy humanity while the rest were simply trying to make sense of their own lives. No single clan fully endorsed the protection of the human race.

Their motto was, "They had their chance," never blinking an eye at the unfortunate souls being slaughtered before them just for their heritage. To be quite frank, it was like living in the feudal ages again. Only the weaponry was far more advanced and devastating.

"What did you find?" The Hibana questioned harshly. The threat of death was hanging heavily in the air. Her grip on the knife tightened. Despite her grudge against the toadies, she didn't like to see them murdered mercilessly. There was still some semblance of her compassion remaining in her heart.

"Master, we found this in the rubble." He handed over an object just slightly obscured from her view, "That's not all. This was found next to it." It was a piece of cloth. She stiffened and looked at her state of dress. She wore tight fitting long sleeves and heavy pants. Just to the side of her shirt a large piece had ripped. It had probably happened when she ducked behind the steel beam. A portion of it might have torn off when she leapt up again. The young woman was forced to stifle her curses as the Hibana examined the cloth closer. Even with one eye, she could see him rub his thumb over the fabric and watch it with intensity. Pinching the article of clothing between his fingers, he brought it up to his nose. There was a deep inhale. Kagome cringed already awaiting the outcome. She could hide her scent from afar, but her clothing was a different story. There was no way to prevent it from sticking to her attire.

"That bitch is here!" The Hibana snarled as he tossed the cloth to the ground. Black eyes sharpened into slits. She faintly heard the dripping of blood from a clenched hand. "Bring in the Gunken clan. I want her found immediately! Bring her back to me alive!" His voice dropped malevolently, "I have much to _discuss_ with her."

She shivered. Yeah, sure. He wanted to _'discuss'_ as much as she wanted to jump out of her hiding spot and say, 'Hey you found me! What's to drink?!' The angle behind the pillar was far too sharp for her to be able to say for certain which Hibana. But whoever he was, he was certainly not going to be in a talkative mood if she were to be discovered.

"Taishou, come in." Her radio went off.

'_Shit.' _Was all Kagome could think before a hand grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out into the open. He was fast. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his face. It was _him! _ "….Hatake…." she bit out between gnashed teeth. She let loose the knife grasp in her hand and blasted as much miko-ki she could at him. However it wasn't enough. The blast simply singed his hand while the knife embedded itself in his shoulder without much effect. This wasn't good. She didn't have many other options left at this point.

"It's been a long time, Kagome." Hatake's claws dug sharply into the soft flesh of her arm. She growled in response and pulled another dagger. She pressed the tip firmly against his the apple of his throat. A thin trail of blood cascaded its way down to his collar bone. If all else failed, she would take him with her to hell. Her solitary sapphire eye focused sharply on his black ones. Just for a moment she was certain she had witnessed _something_ flash in them. Some unrecognizable emotion that she had never before seen. Why did he request for her to be taken alive? Wouldn't it simply be easier if he just killed her?

"Don't think that I'll ever surrender myself to you!" She warned, pressing the blade further into his neck. An arrogant smirk crossed his features. Almost as if he knew something she didn't. "We shall see about that _miko_." Hatake spat. She growled and attempted to slash his throat. However he already knew that she would try. His free hand quickly grasped her wrist and squeezed it. The blade clattered to the ground with a sharp 'clang'. Not a moment too soon, an oddly shaped canister was tossed into the room. Their eyes grew wide and a ball of smoke exploded outwards from the canister.

Kagome took advantage of the situation by slipping out of Hatake's grasp and rushing into the cover. She'd have to remember to thank Kotone later for the much needed distraction. Using the smoke cover, she snuck out an unfinished window and leapt to the ground. The impact jarred her knees slightly, forcing her to pause. Once they stopped shaking, she rushed to meet up with her companions. A large, bulky male greeted her around the orange plastic fencing. A group of ten people, four females and six males were waiting her arrival.

"Taishou! We got worried. What happened?" The bulky male inquired as the group fell back behind a concrete barrier.

"Hibana clan, that's what happened." Kagome snapped throwing a few knives at a pack of approaching toadies to warn them away, "No more talking, Takeshi. Hatake is here. We need to get the hell out before he can track us." Takeshi's eyes widened drastically. It was unusual for such a big player to show his face on such a small battle. Did they somehow discover their plans to scour the building for supplies in advance? If so, how did they come across the information? His hazel gaze moved between those of the group. Could it be one of their own feeding information for security?

"Kotone!" Kagome turned towards a brunette close to the back of the pack, "I want you to use more of your smoke grenades to give us cover. The more you can clog their senses, the better." Said woman nodded her agreement. She then turned her attention to Takeshi, "I want you to cover Kotone in case of attack. You've got the fastest shot of us all and she'll need your skills the most." His gaze hardened with determination, although his heart was light with the praise. It was quite rare for their leader to give any praise other than to children and elderly. He took it with the greatest amount of pride.

The rest of the group formed a protective circle around Amaya, a young girl at the ripe age of fourteen who was the newest recruit in their little army self-named "Banken". She was a miko-in-training and was taking lessons from Kagome. As far as any of them knew, she was the youngest miko to hold enough power to harness against the demons. Kagome took it upon herself to personally see to it that she was well prepared for battle. However today was merely supposed to be a routine supply run that ended up being a frontline of the battle field. Takeshi and a seventeen-year-old by the name of Isamu had accompanied her on this excursion and saw to her protection. Kagome had separated from them earlier to lure away a sizeable pack of toadies from their position.

In a thick veil of smoke, the group made their great escape before the enemy's reinforcements arrived. As the rounded the block, Kagome glanced back just long enough to catch Hatake standing in the window she had escaped from. His eyes scanned the neighborhood around. They were black like an abyss of hatred and loathing. She shivered at the expression he held and returned her focus on securing her comrades' safety. They would always come first before herself. That was how it had to be. They needed her. Without her, they would cease to exist in this hostile world. Their last hope of survival rested on her ability to teach Amaya all that she knew. She would have to carry on in her place to bring about change.

They rounded the last block and quickly ducked into the sewers to throw off any scent trails left behind. It was beginning to get dark and they needed to return before night fully set in. The Gunken would start their rounds soon, if they hadn't already been called. They were a group of wolf and dog demons that teamed up in the effort to eradicate the human population. They had very close ties with the Hibana clan. They were often seen working together to desecrate any human reservations they could find. Five years ago, she never would have believed that demons existed in her time, or merely entertained the idea of them hiding their identities. Now, her previous life of time jumping and exams seemed like an eternity ago. Naraku was a cake-walk compared to Hatake.

Her mind flashed to the image of the grinning man once more. She grasped the amulet in her pack and stared at it momentarily. It was her fault really. But that didn't excuse Hatake's blame in the incident. He was the one that baited them out there in the first place. She wrapped the amulet around her wrist tightly, then proceeded to march towards the front of the group. Just ahead was their exit. They stopped momentarily and eyed the man hole above. The lid had been removed and discarded. Night had nearly fallen on the world above. She raised her arm to stop her comrades from moving any further. The sounds of sniffing and claws scraping the concrete above echoed loudly in the sewers. The green water splashed around their ankles as they waited in silence. Only the sounds of the Gunken's search resonated. It turned and took off to the East, away from their hideaway. Amaya sighed while Kotone patted her back. Another female, Shika, stood watch on the west side. Her short, brown hair swayed slightly as she moved to allow Amaya passage through the manhole. With narrowed hazel orbs, she aimed her pistol into the darkness of the sewers.

As a half demon, she had a very acute sense of hearing. It was almost on the same level as a fully fledged demon's. Many suspected her of being a pure blood dog demon, and thus she was often judged by the rest of the Banken. It was made clear from the instant she joined them, that the other humans would not accept her. Even if she was half human, she was far too calculating to be trusted. It was a harsh truth, but one she had to learn to live with all the same. After pushing Amaya, Takeshi, Isamu, and Kotone out of the manhole, she suddenly fired off a shot. While there was a silencer on the weapon, it didn't completely block out the noise as they would have liked. Kagome rushed to her side and pulled her bow and arrows. Her knives would do far less damage than the bow. Also in the darkness, she would need to use a weapon that she was more accustomed to. She was still trying to perfect her aiming skills with the knives.

"What do you think it is?" She questioned as the remaining men piled around them. Suzume, the last female of the group and their most practiced healer, was hoisted out after Shika fired off her round into the darkness. It was necessary to protect the healers the most. They were the ones that would keep them alive in the most dire situations. Demons understood this knowledge and would often target them as well as any monks and mikos within the groups. While monks and mikos had the capabilities of doing serious damage to their attackers, healers didn't have a chance. At least not without picking up a trade in weaponry. Suzume had none. She lacked the confidence and callousness to kill.

"It's a wolf. Luckily it doesn't seem to have brought its pack, but it's probably the same one we heard just a bit ago. Tried to sneak up on us." Her gaze narrowed as she pulled the trigger once more. There was a yelp and water splashing. A stream of red trailed between their ankles down the sewers. Inwardly, Kagome cringed. Even after all this time it was difficult to get used to the sight of death.

"Ready taishou?" Shika asked as she glanced at her. The men raised their hands to help lift her out. "You guys go first. I'll go last." She responded, waving her hand. Shika nodded and pulled herself out. She refused to rely on anyone else but herself. Kagome smirked at the woman's independence then waited as the others pulled themselves out. It had taken a total of thirty minutes, including the little interruption, to get everyone out. But afterwards, they were able to sneak back to her shrine within ten minutes. The Gunken were none the wiser to their base.

Souta flew down the stairs to greet his sister. He was now nineteen and a full head and shoulders taller than her. He stopped just short of them and glared at Takeshi, "I thought you said you'd get everyone the hell out if a fight broke out? That shit was all over the radio!" He snarled, pointing a finger at the older male. Takeshi was her second in command and by far one of her strongest and most loyal allies. He was the only one that both of the Higurashi siblings trusted to guide the Banken should they be indisposed. To hear that such a massive battle erupted while searching for supplies made Souta's blood boil with rage. He was forced to stay behind to stand guard over the youth and elderly, while Takeshi and Kagome fielded the front lines. The last thing he ever wanted was to have his sister be forced back into the war, now he had to deal with any casualties as a result of their indiscretion.

"It's alright Souta. Don't be so harsh on him," Kagome started as she handed off her pack to Amaya. The little blonde nodded and rushed into the main house away from the confrontation. Kotone, Suzume, and Isamu followed suit. "It wasn't all in vein." She lifted the emerald amulet for him to see.

"That's…." He started. "Yeah, it's Kazuhiro's. Found it on a Hibana that I killed earlier." She continued as she refastened around her wrist. Takeshi glared at Souta in agitation. It was well known that the younger Higurashi desired to be out on the field as opposed to caring for their defenseless members. He neither needed him to attack nor berate him for his actions that day. He did the best that he could under the circumstances. Considering that there weren't any losses, he was damned proud of his job as second-in-command.

"You might want to watch your tongue before you go spewing at the mouth, _boy_." He hissed at the younger male. Souta glared at him. Although he trusted Takeshi to protect his sister and the group due to his physical prowess, he certainly didn't like him personally. The man had the personality of a jackass. Stubborn to the bone and pride that could fill even the largest city. He was a walking disaster waiting to happen.

"Perhaps you should do a more thorough job of scoping these excursion sites before heading off into danger. If you ever want to lead this group and take over Nee-san's position, then you need to get your head outta your ass!" Souta yelled. Kagome sighed and stepped between the two feuding males.

"Girls, you're both pretty. Can we get down to business now?" They huffed and crossed their arms in unison—not caring for the insult to their masculinity. "Good, now since that's settled." She moved fluidly towards an open tent in front of the Goshinboku. The two males followed suit behind her. In the center of the tent was a map of Tokyo. Kagome withdrew one of her knives and stuck it in the position that the building was at earlier.

"We've scoured here," she pointed towards the north, "through here." Her finger stopped to the knife just on the west side of the map. "Overall, we've covered approximately forty-five percent of the city in search of supplies and survivors. In the mean time, we've discovered the Gunken and Hibana clans to have made their base somewhere in this area." She pointed to small area on the map to the south that was marked up in red ink. "So sometime between our last excursion and today, they've moved their territory from the south to the west."

Takeshi and Souta eyed the map warily. If that was the case then that meant that something happened to cause them to move. Either they gained more forces and felt comfortable with moving their territories, or they were being forced to move by an even more powerful demon. Considering the reaction today, Takeshi was certain that it was the latter of the two. Their reinforcements were sluggish at best and it was unusual for Hatake to appear on the frontlines. Only once had he ever seen him and his taishou fight it out. It wasn't pretty to say the least.

"With this new information in mind, we need to figure out where their base is located and launch our initiative." Their gazes fell to a large circle in the map. Somewhere between the south and the west was their target. If only they could get some eyes in the sky. Shika walked into the tent, her gaze hardened.

"We've got trouble." Was all she said before Kagome followed her out to the main house. Inside, Kotone and Amaya were struggling with an injured man. Kagome recognized him immediately. His name was Nori. He was a middle-aged man that they had found lurking in the shadows of Tokyo. He was one of the most stealthy humans that she had ever met. It was due to his skills that he was assigned to the reconnaissance squad. He lay squirming under Kotone and Amaya's hands, his body littered with fresh wounds. A green liquid of a dog demon's poison leaked from some of the gashes.

"Amaya, hold his arms. We need to determine the extent of his injuries." She pointed towards Kotone, "Whatever you do, don't let go of him. The pain will make him thrash about." The women nodded and did as they were told. Kagome went to work. She laid her hands across his chest and tapped into her miko ki to assess the amount of internal damage. There was no doubt. The poison had definitely come from a powerful dog demon. Particularly a silver dog demon. They were quite rare, but the most gifted with poisons. Sesshoumaru was the only full blooded silver she had ever come across. However he made his stance clear at the beginning of this war. He would not have attacked them in such a manner. So who was the other silver? Her eye softened at the man in sympathy. Within a matter of minutes, he would be dead. There was nothing more that she could do save to help ease the pain.

"Listen to me Nori, there is nothing I can do." She answered him truthfully, "Can you tell me who did this to you?" She grasped his hand and held onto it tightly. He threw his head back from the pain and grimaced. He already knew that his death was at hand.

"T-Ta…" he was forced to stop and gasp for breath. His body convulsed as the poison attacked his internal organs. Seconds passed where all that could be heard were his harsh rasping. Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "… Beware…." He shut his eyes tightly and muttered through gnashed teeth, "…Tadao…" Kagome's grip became more vice-like as he went through another convulsion.

"You're death will not be in vain." She squeezed his hand, as if to convey her determination to him. He opened his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"I… believe…" He said through deep breaths, before the light disappeared from his eyes. The room fell silent. Another one of them had fallen. How many of them were left? How long could they last? Amaya leaned over the man's head and cried out to him.

"Nori-san! Please, you have to be okay! You're stronger than this!" She cried out, rocking back and forth, his head cradled in her arms. "You promised! You promised! You promised you'd be there!" Kotone moved away from the girl. There was nothing more she could do. Takeshi and Souta turned to leave when they heard the teen cry out once more.

"Taishou! Please, can't you save him? Can't you do anything?" The blonde had grasped the collar of Kagome's shirt. She sighed heavily and eyed the body lying on the floor of the living room.

"No, he's dead Amaya." She removed her hands from her collar, "This is the world we live in. This is the reality that we must face. Death is constantly surrounding us. As a miko-in-training…" However the older priestess didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Shut up! I don't want to be a priestess! I never asked for this!" She yelled, throwing her arms out to emphasize her point. "You forced me into this position. You never asked me!" A sapphire eye narrowed darkly.

"Would you have preferred for me to have left you for death? Would you have preferred that I'd let those demons devour you too?" The fourteen-year-old cringed and cradled her face in her hands. "You don't get the choice. You were born into this. Just as I was." She lifted Amaya's chin roughly to force the girl to look at her, "You may hate what we have to do, but if we don't follow our duty and protect those around us, what do you think would happen? Take a look around. This isn't just about you and your feelings. There's much more at stake here."

"I don't want to be like you!" Amaya screamed as she pushed the older female away, "I don't want to be cold and uncaring! I want to be myself! I want to live for the sake of living! I don't want to keep fighting to survive if all we're thinking about is how to kill each other off!" The silence of death hung heavy in the air. Some watched in fascination while others glared.

_It must be because she's still a child. Only one so young could have such silly hopes and dreams._

_Traitor! How dare she turn her back on her duty!_

_She's got the right idea. How much longer are we going to keep fighting like this? Even amongst ourselves? It's time this war came to its end…_

Kagome sighed at the whispers. There was so much turmoil in their little band of survivors, she was unsure of how to unite them all. However she was certain of one fact. Should they surrender now, they would cease to exist as a species. To forever be in servitude to the demons around them and never to enjoy the wonders of freedom again.

"Listen closely, all of you!" She snarled, "Whether you choose to stay here is your choice, but let me make one thing clear. Should you leave, you are inviting yourselves to their mercy. Should we lay down our arms and stop fighting, we will also surrender our freedoms. Is that how you want to live? Is that how you want your children and their children to live their lives? In fear of whether or not their demon masters will grant them mercy? You've seen how they treat their servants." Her eye landed on Amaya. The girl squirmed under her stare. "If that's how you want to spend your life, then go. But know this, as a priestess you have a duty to protect all those weaker than yourself. Will you abandon them now?" That forced her to look around at the faces in the crowded living room. There were a few children staring at her with tears in their eyes and fear in their expressions. The adults were a mix of worry and hatred. These people depended upon her. They needed her to stay alive. Could she truly leave them behind?

"But Nori-san…" she started, however she was interrupted by Isamu.

"Nori knew the risks he was taking. He was one of our best and even in his death he had faith in our taishou. Has she ever steered us wrong before? Has she ever abandoned any of us?" His voice rang loud and clear to the rest of the group. Before teaming up with the Banken, he had travelled with his father. He had admired his father for the longest time however when they were surrounded by a pack of Gunken, the man slinked away and left his son for death. It was by mere luck, or perhaps even fate, that Kagome and the Banken showed up. She risked everything she had to save him from death's grip. Now he owed her his life. His loyalty had never faltered from her. Not since the day he arrived.

Takeshi took a stance beside Kagome, "Where would we be today without taishou? How many of us would've died long before reaching this point?" He glanced over at Amaya, "This world is harsh. It's brutal and unforgiving to those who cannot live beneath the strain of it all. You have the opportunity to leave to live your life the way you choose, but would you truly be able to look anyone in the eye after that?"

More whispers followed suit. Kagome sighed and lifted her hand. "Today has been a very trying one. I suggest that we all return to our quarters for the evening and discuss further options in the morning. Amaya," she started softly, "I need you to come with me. There's something I need to show you." People filed out of the main house into the tents outside. The whispers went with them. In the morning she'd have to do damage control, but for now she needed to teach Amaya about the duty a miko carried on her shoulders. Takeshi, Isamu, and Souta stood by as Kagome led the younger girl towards her old room. The nineteen-year-old sighed heavily and motioned for the other two to follow him out.

"This is for them to discuss in private. They don't need an audience." Was all he mentioned before the house was completely emptied of people save for the two priestesses. The older woman absent mindedly rubbed the black cloth that covered her eye and half of her face. It had been quite some time since anyone had laid their eyes upon the injury. This would be the first in three years.

"Don't take me as unfeeling or heartless," she started as she unfastened the buckle to her eye cover. "I _have_ been in your shoes before. I can empathize with your feelings and situation. However this is more than _either_ of us." The cloth fell to her desk with a soft 'tup'. Kagome turned slightly so Amaya could see her damaged eye. Three jagged scars trailed vertically from her eyebrow to her cheekbone. The eye itself was a milky silver that was unfocused and hazy. Amaya gasped and covered her mouth; the urge to retch was overpowering. "I was like you once. Although I followed my duty, I desired to be free of it. This," she gestured to the crowd of people outside talking amongst themselves, "Was merely a means to an end. It was merely a way for me to reestablish myself in a different light. In the end, my desire to become just 'a normal human girl' again got the best of me." She covered her eye with her hand, "It was because of my arrogance that I lost my eye. Not only that but I lost someone very dear to me as a direct result."

"Kazuhiro-san…" Amaya started. She had heard of the man. He was a monk that sought them out at the beginning of the war. He had heard of their taishou's prowess in her miko-ki and wanted their help in getting control of his shrine back from a Hibana demon. The two were said to be inseparable… save for the day he died… She personally never had the chance to meet him, but she heard that he was quite the prankster and pervert. Often times he would suffer from multiple slaps a day from the fairer sex.

"That's right. Remember, whatever you decide will have a consequence. Regardless of whether you stay or leave, I rest that decision squarely in your hands." Kagome grasped the eye cover and swiftly refastened it before heading back out to check for security breaches. Amaya was left standing alone in the cold and decrepit shrine house. Only the main living areas were still in use. The rest of it had been abandoned by the siblings. Their mother and grandfather had used to live here with them, but were killed in their sleep during the first assault. Kagome barely managed to snag Souta and flee the shrine temporarily. It was a common legend amongst the others that she returned the following week, armed to the teeth and forced the demons out of her shrine. The blood of her family had been avenged by the blood of the demons. The young girl sighed. Was this what she had to look forward to? Could she truly participate in such a brutal cycle?

Violence. War. Famine. She wanted no part of this world. She wanted no part of that future. But could she bring herself to abandon those who needed her the most? Suddenly the ground beneath them shuddered violently. A loud explosion sounded followed by screams of terror. Amaya's senses flared out by instinct and she paled instantly. It was the Hibana and Gunken. They had been found out.

"Taishou!" She called out from the window, "They've found us!" Kagome nodded at her and grabbed her bow and arrows. Souta, Takeshi, Shika, Kotone and Isamu followed her up to the source of the breach. Amaya ran from the top of the stairs to join them in the fight. Suzume ushered the remainder of the survivors to the old well. It was a safe house in case of attack. They were always instructed to hide in the depths of the well while the charms outside would hide their scent and appearance. The children cried out their fears while their mothers held them close to their hearts. The elderly offered up their prayers for the attack to soon be over and for all to be delivered safely in the event.

Kagome eyed the barrier as it trembled beneath the force of the demon's attacks. It wouldn't take long now. This would be their end. She raised her gaze to meet her comrades.

"It was an honor to fight alongside all of you." She said stoutly. Their eyes lit up with the praise and nodded their agreement. Souta moved to her right hand side. They were family, regardless of what happened in the future, he would always be by her side—no matter what. With one last attack, the barrier fell and all hell broke loose.

**A/n: **Just as a FYI, the journey with the feudal era ended when Kagome was about twenty and five years since the well's closing the war in the present time is in full swing. So in a nutshell, this is ten years after the beginning of the manga/anime. Feel free to ask just about any question. Only thing I won't answer are questions about pairings. You'll have to wait to see what they are ;) I know, I'm evil :] Also this one I don't have any other chapters of written. I started on the second one so my udpates will be slow. I'm mostly just posting this for fun :)


End file.
